Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a system for managing geospatial imagery, and in particular to a system and method for processing geospatial imagery for three-dimensional registration and any number of two-dimensional and three-dimensional image processing analytic pipelines.
Description of Related Art
Location-based technologies and mobile technologies are often considered the center of the technology revolution of this century. Essential to these technologies is a way to best present location-based information to devices, particularly mobile devices. The technology used to represent this information has traditionally been based on a two dimensional (2D) map.
Some efforts have been made to generate a three-dimensional (3D) map of urban cities via aerial imagery or specialized camera-equipped vehicles. However, these 3D maps have limited texture resolution and geometry quality, are difficult to update and provide no robust real-time image data analytics for various consumer and commercial use cases.